Le prix à payer
by Niennaju
Summary: Quand les secrets sont dévoilés, le prix à payer peut être très élevé... Two Shot. SPOILER POUR LE 4x19.
1. Le prix à payer

**Bonjoir, lecteurs! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté quoique ce soit, et ceci pour une raison très simple: je m'étais promis de ne plus écrire et de me cantonner à la traduction. Mais, faible comme je le suis, après avoir vu le 4x19 et lu le TS de chezchuckles, _You're not going to like this_, je me suis retrouvée attelée à mon clavier pour produire ce petit TS. Voilà voilààà.  
**

**Disclaimer: Si Castle et Beckett étaient à moi, ça ferait bien longtemps que le 12th se serait transformé en baisodrome géant^^**

* * *

**Le prix à payer**

_Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love._ (John Le Carré)

* * *

Castle remua lentement son scotch dans son verre, les yeux fixés sur les glaçons. Il repensait aux évènements de la journée, et sentait une dague s'enfoncer dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait sur les évènements de la salle d'interrogatoire. _Je me suis fait tirer dans la poitrine, et je me souviens de chaque seconde!_

Elle lui avait menti. Et il avait été assez aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Cet état de fait brisa quelque chose en lui. Il devait suivre les conseils de sa mère, et aller de l'avant. Levant les yeux, il observa le tableau noir qui renfermait son propre secret, celui qu'il s'était évertué à taire, pour protéger celle qui aimait. Qu'il avait aimé. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Continuer, ou laisser tomber ?

Il prit rapidement sa décision. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer son enquête. Plus aucune raison de continuer à la suivre. Si elle ne voulait pas lui dire son secret en face, eh bien soit, il la laisserait seule. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait depuis presque 4 ans ? Mais il devait tout de même la mettre au courant de ses avancées. La laisser mener ce combat qui avait défini sa vie.

Il empoigna son téléphone, et laissa pendant un instant son doigt au dessus de la touche d'appel rapide destinée à Beckett. En un geste, il s'apprêtait à mettre fin à 4 ans de partenariat. _Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire_. Finalement, il pressa la touche. Autant le faire le plus rapidement possible, comme on retire un pansement.

(…)

Elle se tenait devant sa porte, anxieuse, attendant qu'il ouvre. Il était parti en trombe du precinct quelques heures plus tôt en la laissant en plan, et son coup de fil l'invitant à venir lui avait fait songer au pire. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Martha, à Alexis ?

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle ne put retenir le sourire éblouissant qui vint illuminer son visage en le voyant, sourire qui ne dura pas en voyant la mine grave qu'il arborait. A son invitation, elle entra dans le loft.

-Alexis va bien ?  
-Oui. Elle travaille dans sa chambre, et mère est à son école.

Elle fut surprise par le ton froid qu'il avait utilisé pour lui répondre.

-Castle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il soupira et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. _Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire._

-Castle ?  
-Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. Vous n'allez pas aimer ça, mais c'est un juste retour des choses. Venez.

Elle le suivit dans son bureau, étonnée. _Un juste retour des choses ?_Que voulait-il dire ? Une sourde anxiété commença à lui serrer le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était impossible, il n'était pas au commissariat à ce moment-là… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander d'où lui venait cette froideur à son égard, et ce ressentiment qu'elle lisait dans son regard.

Il s'arrêta à peine à l'entrée de son bureau, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la télécommande, allumant le tableau. En voyant ce qu'il contenait, Kate prit une brusque inspiration. Les photos de Raglan, McAllister, Montgomery, sa mère lui sautèrent au visage. C'était son enquête. Sa vie. Sa vie, étalée là sous la forme d'une poignée de pixels. Elle sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle, ses genoux se dérober, mais comme toujours, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Comme toujours, elle se barricadait derrière son image de femme flic forte. _Presque_comme toujours, car elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de son partenaire.

-Castle…  
-Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer ça, mais je ne pouvais pas vous le dissimuler plus longtemps. Cet été, quand vous étiez à l'hôpital en train de récupérer de votre blessure…

Ses dents se serrèrent à cette pensée, à la pensée qu'elle lui avait menti depuis tout ce temps, qu'elle se souvenait depuis le début… _Fais-le. Arrache le pansement._Il continua donc ses explications, parlant rapidement, comme pour abréger le moment.

-J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un homme qui se présentait comme un proche de Montgomery, qui disait qu'il lui devait la vie, et qu'il pouvait vous protéger à condition que vous laissiez tomber l'affaire de votre mère. C'est pourquoi je vous en ai éloigné et que j'ai continué à enquêter de mon côté.  
-Castle… Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?  
-Essayez de deviner, répondit-il amèrement.

Elle le regarda intensément pendant un long moment. Elle savait exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça.

-Vous avez fait ça pour me protéger…, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas, gardant un visage fermé. Inconsciemment, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, mais il recula, et ce détail n'échappa pas à la jeune détective, qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne put empêcher une pointe de joie de traverser son cœur à la vue de sa douleur. _Qu'elle souffre autant que je souffre, qu'elle voit le prix de la trahison_. Il se haï immédiatement d'avoir eu une telle pensée.

-Castle… Pourquoi maintenant ?

Et voilà. Ils y étaient. Le moment était venu. L'écrivain ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, comme un sauteur à l'élastique sur le point de s'élancer d'une falaise.

-J'ai tout entendu. J'étais derrière la vitre sans tain.

La mâchoire de Beckett s'ouvrit en grand. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Castle enchaîna rapidement.

-Alors, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre partenariat. Je ne viendrais plus au precinct, Kate. Je ne vous ennuierai plus avec mes théories farfelues, et vous pourrez faire votre paperasse tranquillement. Néanmoins, je me devais de vous mettre au courant de mes avancées sur l'enquête de votre mère. Donc… tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une petite clé USB, voici l'intégrale de mes recherches. Vous êtes libre, maintenant. Résolvez cette affaire comme vous l'entendez.  
-Je vous avais dit… je vous avais dit que je vous voulais à mes côtés, le jour où j'attraperais le coupable…

La voix de Beckett sortait sous la forme d'une plainte misérable, étranglée sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour refouler ses larmes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le regard de Castle croisa le sien.

-Et je serais là. En tant qu'ami. Dès que vous aurez une piste sérieuse, appelez-moi. Je viendrais. Mais ce sera tout. Je ne peux pas faire plus, Kate. Pas après…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, et le poids des non-dits envahit la pièce. Elle le regardait, éperdue, ses admirables yeux verts mouillés de larmes. En gardant son secret, elle l'avait définitivement perdu. _En tant qu'ami_. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait mérité. Elle comprenait désormais le prix à payer pour ne pas faire face à ses sentiments. Une dernière fois, néanmoins, elle tenta de lutter.

-Castle, je…  
-Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez, maintenant, coupa-t-il.

Doucement, il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du loft. Avec une dernière conversation qui se passait de mots, la porte se referma sur les décombres de ce qui avait été le partenariat le plus explosif du 12e precinct. Et, la petite clé USB fermement serrée dans son poing, la grande Kate Beckett, femme forte, flic indestructible, se laissa glisser au sol, secouée de sanglots inextinguibles. Richard Castle, de son côté, écrivain de best-sellers de renommée internationale, se retrouvait pour la première fois à cours de mots, le front collé contre la porte de son loft, écoutant les pleurs de la femme qu'il aimait malgré tout à travers la porte, le visage strié de larmes silencieuses.

C'était le prix à payer pour avoir gardé des secrets trop longtemps. A force de vouloir voler trop près du soleil, on finit par se brûler les ailes.


	2. Revivre

**Et voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de ce TS, appelée "Revivre". Je me suis bien lâchée sur Kate avec Alexis, ça fait du bien, même si j'adore ce personnage hein^^  
**

**Disclaimer: est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un scénariste de série?  
**

* * *

**Revivre.**

_There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love._ (Bryant H. McGill )

* * *

Il resta longtemps prostré contre le chambranle de sa porte une fois qu'elle fut partie. Un vide immense s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Maintenant, il devait avancer. Se reconstruire. Ce serait dur, il le savait. Quand Kyra l'avait quitté, il s'était effondré, avait écrit un bestseller. Quand Meredith l'avait trompé avec son producteur et lui avait envoyé les papiers du divorce, il s'était blindé, avait écrit un bestseller. Quand les choses s'étaient mal terminé avec Gina, il en avait eu marre et tué sa poule aux œufs d'or.

Il était peut-être temps de tuer Nikki Heat. Trancher le dernier lien qui le reliait à _elle_. A peine formulée, cette idée le fit frissonner. Parce que, malgré tout, il tenait encore à elle. Il se trouvait dans une impasse. Désemparé, désespéré, il s'enfouit le visage dans les mains, retenant ses sanglots. Il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un sur qui écrire.

Quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

Quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier.

_Et si elle n'est pas prête ?  
Si elle n'est pas prête maintenant, elle ne le sera jamais. Et tu tourneras la page._

(…)

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Plusieurs mois depuis cet incident. Plusieurs mois qu'elle ne dormait plus la nuit. Plusieurs mois qu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même, redevenant progressivement la détective dure à cuire qui ne riait jamais des premières années. Depuis qu'il lui avait donné sa clé USB, elle faisait cavalier seul, dans tous les domaines.

Il ne voulait plus la voir. C'était ce fait qui lui faisait se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, devant la porte de son loft. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu y songer, sa main, comme muée par sa propre volonté, se leva et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur Alexis. Elle fut choquée de l'expression qui apparu sur le visage de la jeune rousse quand elle la vit. C'était… de la _haine_. Il était vrai qu'Alexis quittait toujours la morgue quand elle y rentrait pour prendre des informations sur les victimes, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un sentiment si fort agiter la jeune fille. Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Alexis, bonjour. Ton père est là ?  
-Pourquoi ? Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement l'adolescente. Vous voulez encore jouer avec ses sentiments ? Voir s'il n'y a pas encore quelque chose en lui que vous pourriez briser ? Vous pensez qu'il n'est pas encore assez mal comme ça ?  
-Alexis, je…  
-Non, détective Beckett ! Toutes ces années, il vous a suivi, en mettant sa vie en danger pour vous ! Il a ravalé sa fierté et s'est contenté des miettes que vous lui jetiez. Il a changé, et il a tout fait pour que vous soyez heureuse. Il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait, bon sang ! Il est allé plus loin pour vous qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec personne, et vous, vous foulez sa fierté aux pieds, vous vous fichez complètement de lui, tenant sa présence comme acquise ! Il n'a pas besoin de vous dans sa vie, et vous non plus. Alors, laissez-nous tranquille. Laissez-le tranquille.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit pour sa défense, la jeune rouquine referma brusquement la porte, laissant une Kate désemparée, les larmes aux yeux. Alexis avait raison. Elle s'était conduite comme une égoïste, croyant toujours avoir son fidèle partenaire à ses côtés, et elle en payait désormais le prix fort. Doucement, lentement, elle s'éloigna de cette porte blanche qui s'était refermée sur les débris de son cœur, les joues brillantes de larmes.

(…)

Doucement, il remontait la pente. Il voyait encore épisodiquement Esposito, Ryan et Lanie quand ils venaient au Old Haunt profiter de la tournée gratuite qu'il leur octroyait toujours. Kate ne les accompagnait jamais, et, d'un côté, il lui en était reconnaissant. Ne pas la voir aidait à l'oublier. Et, par l'intermédiaire de ses amis, il gardait toujours un œil sur elle, s'informait de sa santé. Il savait qu'ils lui cachaient certaines choses, mais il n'insistait jamais. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans cette relation comme un alcoolique repenti replongerait dans l'alcool.

Il avait recommencé à écrire, plus que jamais. C'était le seul moyen dont il disposait pour la faire sortir de sa tête, de sa vie. Même s'il n'était pas dupe : il était trop profondément marqué pour pouvoir jamais l'abandonner complètement. Avec un soupir, il se concentra à nouveau sur son clavier, relisant rapidement ses dernières lignes, laissant ses doigts courir sur les touches. Il allait écrire un nouveau best-seller, et sans muse cette fois-ci. Pas de Kyra. Pas de Sophia, de Meredith, de Gina. Pas de Kate.

(…)

C'est une journée fastidieuse. Une journée d'autographe pour son dernier livre. Un sourire factice plaqué sur les lèvres, il regarde à peine ses fans avant de leur prendre le livre et de le signer.

-Et quel est votre nom ?  
-Kate. Vous pouvez le mettre au nom de Kate.

Seul le choc éprouvé au son de cette voix, de ces mots, échos de ceux prononcés quelques années auparavant, une vie entière auparavant, quand il était encore amoureux d'elle, seul ce choc peut lui faire lever la tête.

Elle a les cheveux plus cours que lorsqu'ils se sont quittés, le visage plus sévère, marqué par des années de douleur, de chagrin et d'injustice. Et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il tombe amoureux. Une nouvelle fois. Il n'a pas oublié l'attirance magnétique de ces incroyables yeux verts, la sensualité lascive de ces lèvres, la démarche féline qu'engendre le balancement de son corps parfait.

Posant son stylo, il se lève, et, d'un accord tacite, ensemble, ils se dirigent vers la sortie, sous les yeux éberlués de la foule se pressant dans la librairie et les cris de Paula. Un nouvel écho du passé résonne en lui quand ils s'assoient de concert sur des balançoires. Pendant un moment, personne ne parle, chacun se contentant de récupérer de sa surprise à voir l'autre. Finalement, la détective brise le silence.

-Tu n'as pas tué Nikki Heat, après tout, dit-elle en montrant son livre, _Heat Shock_, d'un revers de la main.

Il hoche la tête avec une moue. La tuer serait revenue à briser le dernier lien qui la retenait à lui, et il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Le tutoiement s'était installé naturellement, comme entre deux vieux amis. Encouragée par sa réaction, elle continue.

-Je l'ai eu… le Dragon. Grâce à ce que tu m'avais donné, j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à lui. J'ai dû le tuer.  
-Il est mort ? demande-t-il, étonné.  
-C'était lui ou moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse à toutes mes questions, mais j'ai au moins eu la mince satisfaction de savoir qu'il ne négocierait pas une quelconque remise de peine auprès du jury.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Ne le sois pas. Ce qui est fait est fait. Seulement… j'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Pour m'épauler.  
-Je ne pouvais pas.  
-Je sais. Et je suis désolée que ce soit à cause de moi. A cause de mon égoïsme…  
-Tu sais, la coupe-t-il, cet été là, quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. J'aurais aimé dire que c'était le pire moment de ma vie, et il en fait très certainement partie. Mais les trois mois qui ont suivi ont été encore pire. Savoir que tu savais –que tu te souvenais de tout- et n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle, rétrospectivement, en font les pires moments de ma vie. Je suis  
mort un peu plus chaque jour pendant ces trois mois, à t'imaginer avec Josh qui t'aidait à guérir, qui t'aimait… au moins, j'avais la consolation de me dire 'elle ne s'en souvient pas, elle ne sait pas que je l'aime, elle n'est pas cruelle consciemment '. Apprendre que tu savais… ça m'a détruit. Vraiment.

Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur les joues de la détective à ces mots. Parce que c'est la vérité. Parce qu'il n'a même pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Parce qu'elle sait ce par quoi il est passé ces dernières années, après l'éclatement de leur partenariat. D'une voix étranglée, elle déclare :

-Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti tout ce temps. Je pourrais dire que je n'étais pas prête, mais ce serait faux. La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur. Peur de gâcher ce qu'on avait déjà, peur de mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais de mon côté. Parce que je peux te le dire maintenant, que c'était réciproque, et ça l'est toujours. Je t'aime, Rick. Et, après toi, il n'y a eu personne. Personne avec qui travailler, personne pour qui travailler. Parce que cette personne, c'était toi. Ça a toujours été toi.

Elle recherche son regard, et le lagon rencontre l'émeraude. Et, dans toutes les choses qui passent dans ce regard, on peut y lire, peut-être, la promesse d'un nouvel avenir. Ensemble.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
